rockclan_roleplay_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
RockClan
About RockClan cats are fast and swift, these cats a loyal and never back down, these cats are bound by loyality and nobility, but the Warrior code is never follwed by these cats, these cats have there own code of honer, and are easily offended and do things there own way, they always feel as if someone is watching them and critisizing them, for no reason, these cats veer away from other Clans, RockClan is closer to a group of loners then a real Clan, these cats lack the faith in StarClan and the fear of the Dark Forest the other Clans have, these cats have different feeings towerds StarClan and the Dark Forest, and what other Clans think means nothing to the group. This Clan is owned by A wolf who blazes Welcome Hello, I am Wolfstar the leader. What do you need, are you a kittypet? My cats are not suppoed to help ccats find there way home, but I suppose I could spare a patrol or two today. Where do you live? Oh, you are a loner then? Sorry about the mistake, my scense of smell is not as good as it used to be. Anyway, come on. Do you want to see camp? Yes, of course you are allowed. I am pretty busy with useless Clan leader nonsense, but one of my warriors could do it! Runningstrike has been waiting to work with something, even when he is still, his mind always runs! He would love to show you around, let me go get him. Camp Who is here? A loner? Maybe a rogue? Or a kittypet? Wolfstar, what are you doing here, and who is this cat? My mind is on fire can you come back in a little while? Oh, what? Yeah, I can be quiet, and I can be still as well. Oh, this is a loner? New member? Okay. I guess I can show him camp, are we going to let him join please? Well of course it is up to him! I knew that already. Oh, what was that? Yeah sorry. Of course, come on cat, we have a rokin' good place here, let us get on with it! So this is the elder's den in the warmest part of camp, and of course over here is the nursey, and hen here is the apprentice den, and leader den, and of course over here is the queen's den, and that kind of thing. Anyway, I can take you inside the dens. What was that? Oh right sorry, I have always been a Clan cat exept for when I left, but that is another story. It is hard for me to rememer that some cat's have to idea what this place is! It is in no world your fault, it is mine, but come on and I will tell you. Elder's den So, I should be a bit better at talking about this stuff. Here in the corner is the elder's den, this den is soft and warm and is easy to be in, the elder's live in here, the elder's are old and retied warrios. These cats have cool stories, and a lot of ticks. It is the job of apprentice's to remove the ticks, using mouse-bile. We keep the den in the sunlight and stuff, so that the elder's are warm, that is what old people want. Queen's den This in the edge of camp is the queen's den Members Leader: Wolfstar-rgay she-cat with green eyes. Deputy: Runningstrike-Orange tom with 20 gray-blue spots Warriors: Hollymoon - black and white she-cat (Patch) Creekfrost - black tom with a scar on his face. (Patch) Talonfang - gray specked she-cat. (Patch) (Open) Medicine cat: (Open) Medicine cat apprentice: (Open) Mentors: (Open) Older warriors: (Open) Apprentices: (Open) Kits: Needlekit-A black tom Flykit-Tortiseshell she-cat Foxkit - reddish tom kit. (Patch) (Open) Queens: Tawnystorm-Add Description (Open) Elders: (Open) Category:Roleplay Category:Runningfireclawheart